1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boats and other watercraft, and more specifically to an improved high-speed type of watercraft (such as hydrofoils and hydroplanes).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous versions of high-speed boats have been designed. However, most known high-speed boats are difficult to control and are prone to becoming airborne, spinning out, rolling, or even turning over, particularly in rough seas.